Harmony in Dragon Land Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Harmony in Dragon Land. One day on earth, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora and Gmerl were about to pack for they're Fishing Trip. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Boys, Today's the day that we go fishing. Mordecai: Aw Yeah-Yuh! Yoshi: Yahoo! Atticus Akito: Excellent choice. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sweet, I'm looking forward of catching some good fish. Sora: Yeah, But we better make sure we let the fish go back to the ocean. Gmerl: Say, Rob, I know you're fishing trip is good in all, But I just don't know why we have to go to this trip anyway? Robbie Diaz: Trust me, Gmerl, Everything is gonna be a real hit, You'll see. Yoshi: Do you guys think that mermaids were real? If so, I sure hope we meet one or two. Sonic the Hedgehog: I think that could be possible. Sora: Well, Actually, Donald, Goofy and I did went to other worlds years ago, There were some merpeople we've seen, Like Ariel and King Triton. Gmerl: Oh, Come on, Sora. A mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. Everyone knows that mermaids aren't real, They're all just a myth. Mordecai: Geez, Dude, Why don't you believe in mermaids, They're really nice once you get to know one. Gmerl: If they existed, Which I doubt. Yoshi: (sighs) Figures... Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys, We're ready to go. They got in Robbie's car and off they went to the ocean. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile, Gadgetmobile was practicing his new moves on his new robot form. Gadgetmobile: Hey, Gals. What'd ya think of my new robotic body, Fancy, Huh? Sunset Shimmer: Not bad, Gadgetmobile. Zoe Batheart: It's really amazing. Amy Rose: Yeah, I can go with that too. Starlight Glimmer: Remember, Gadgetmobile. It's been tested for any abilities you're capable of. So please be careful. Gadgetmobile: Girl, Relax. I'm always careful. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier towards the ocean, Dr. Eggman was working on a new plan by stealing a Rainbow Phoenix. Dr. Eggman: Wrench! Orbot: Wrench. Dr. Eggman: Screwdriver! Cubot: Screwdriver. Soon, Eggman was done as Egg-Dragon raised up. Egg-Dragon: (laughing evilly) I'm ready to unleashed the flames! Dr. Eggman: I've got job for you, Egg-Dragon. I want you to destroy the Power Rangers. And when you find the Rainbow Phoenix, Bring it to me. Egg-Dragon: You got it, Boss. Unknowing to Eggman, He didn't notice that Princesses Marina and Kelly were watching him. Princess Marina: This can't be good, We must warn my father while we still can. Princess Kelly: Right behind you, Marina. Soon, They've returned to their home, Atlantis to warn Marina's father, King Neptune. Princess Marina: Father! King Neptune: Marina, What's wrong? Princess Marina: It's Dr. Eggman, He's planning to corrupt the Rainbow Phoenix! Princess Kelly: What should we do, King Neptune? King Neptune: Hmm, This requires of help from a certain group of Power Rangers in particular. (to the girls) You two go and gather Freddi Fish, Luther and the rest of their friends, Eggman has to be stopped. Princess Marina: Yes, Father. And the two mermaids set off to get their friends. At a nearby river, The boys were fishing. Robbie Diaz: Ahh, The fresh air, A great day for fishing. Yoshi: Yeah, I bet we can catch a lot of fish. Mordecai: Don't worry, Yosh, We'll see some fish sooner or later. Sora: Yeah, Of course we will. Robbie Diaz: (Smelling the ocean air) Hmm, The smell of the river, What an awesome sight. Gmerl: What's so awesome about fishing in a river? Robbie snaps his finger as the song begins. :Diaz ::Sometimes it's nice to take some time out ::Do what we really want to do. ::Just to relax and let the world fly by you. ::Forget your worries, no need to hurry. ::Just leave a sign to say... :and Children ::Gone fishing, gone fishing. ::It's a sunny old day and you're on your way ::Gone fishing. ::Gone fishing, Gone fishing. ::It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. ::Why don't we all go fishing? from under the water, Marina, Kelly, Freddi and Luther can hear singing from above the surface Princess Marina: Look, Maybe they can help us. Princess Kelly: Looks like it, Marina. Freddi Fish: Come on, Let's go see them. Luther: I hope they're not looking for us to fish, I'm too young to be fished. Princess Kelly: Come on, Luther. Princess Marina: We don't have much time, My father's counting on us. They swam up as the song continues. :Yoshi ::I'll drop my line down to the river ::Waiting to see what we can find. :Mordecai ::Whatever life has to offer you. :Sora ::You know we'll take it. :the Hedgehog ::Stand up and face it :Akito ::Smiling along the way... :and Children ::Gone fishing, gone fishing. ::It's a sunny old day and you're on your way ::Gone fishing. ::Gone fishing, Gone fishing. ::It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. ::Why don't we all go fishing? :Children ::There's nothing better on a sunny day ::When all your work is done. ::Throw down your line, settle down. ::Surprise, surprise, look what you've found... :and Children ::Gone fishing, gone fishing. ::It's a sunny old day and you're on your way ::Gone fishing. ::Gone fishing, Gone fishing. ::It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. ::Why don't we all go fishing? :Gmerl ::It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... :Boy's ::Gone fishing! The boys laughed happily and enjoyed fishing, however, Yoshi started wondered if mermaids were real. Yoshi: Hmm, I wonder if mermaids were real? Gmerl: Yoshi, There's no such thing as mermaids, None of them really exist. Robbie Diaz: Maybe the reason that you don't believe is because that you don't understand about mythological creatures. Gmerl: That's not the point, I only rely on facts, It's just how it is. Sora: Well, Let's just relax while we're fishing. But then, Mordecai caught a bite. Mordecai: Hey, I got it! I think I got got a bite! But then, The line started to put Mordecai off of his chair. Mordecai: Hey, Guys, A little help? They came and helped. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys, All together, Pull! They reel in and Suddenly the two fishes popped out in the water. Gmerl: Wow, Those are two little fishes. Yoshi: Awesome! Sonic the Hedgehog: Nice catch, Mordo. Mordecai: Thanks, Guys, That really means a lot. Then, Sora hear someone vocalizing from under the river. Sora: Huh? Wha... What was that? Robbie Diaz: What's wrong, Sora? Sora: I think I've heard someone singing. Mordecai: Really, Who was it? The boys looked around as Marina started to sing. :Marina ::What would I give to live where you are... ::What would I pay to stay here beside you... ::What would I do to see you smiling at me... ::Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun... ::Just you and me, and I could be ::Part of your world... Mordecai: Whoa, Those were two real mermaids?! Yoshi: See, Gmerl, I told you they were real. Gmerl: Aww Phooey, You just got lucky once. Atticus Akito: Was that the facts you've been looking for? Gmerl: Hmm, I'm... I'm not really sure... Robbie came closer to the river to speak with Marina and Kelly. Robbie Diaz: Hey there. Princess Marina: Greetings, My name is Marina, Princess of Atlantis and daughter of King Neptune. Princess Kelly: Mine's Kelly, What're your names? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Sorry about that. My name is Robbie, Leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers and these are my friends, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Sonic, Sora and Gmerl. Freddi Fish: I'm Freddi Fish. Luther: And I'm Luther. Mordecai: So uh, Why are you guys here? Yoshi: Yeah. Princess Marina: Dr. Eggman is on to his evil plot. Princess Kelly: Yeah, That's why We need your help. Robbie Diaz: Really, What's Eggman up too? Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The girls enjoyed viewing Rarity's first commercial of the Carousel Boutique. Rarity: Hello, I am Rarity. Robin Diaz: And I'm Robin. Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique, Where every garment is chic, Unique and magnifique, Where all the best gowns I myself have to offer. Robin Diaz shows the gown's to the audience alongside Coco Pommel. Rarity: As you can see, These dresses were our first ones I've made since the Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Coco Pommel: And we can also polish your shoes and paint your fingernails for true beauty. Rarity: (wore the Rainbooms Outfit) Look at these shoes. (as the camera shows Rarity's feet with her shoes) Robin Diaz: I gotta say, Rarity, When did you have the Rainbooms Outfit for? Rarity: That's a good question, Robin, It was when my friends and I started the Rainbooms earlier ago. Coco Pommel: Of course, They are other custom dresses that are old and used up. But don't worry, We're prepared enough to make them better and beautiful then ever. Rarity: So, Come on over to Carousel Boutique, Where every garment is chic, Unique and magnifique. And then, The commercial ends while the girls clapped. Twilight Sparkle: Nice going, Girls. (to Rarity) You did wonderful too, Rarity. Rarity: Why thank you, Twilight, I just have keep my business up. Rainbow Dash: So uh, why was it so important? Rarity: So, That I might have my own employees to make the designs. Fluttershy: Oh my. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Rarity, That's fantastic. Rarity: Thanks again, Twilight. Even Robbie was talented. At CHS, Amy and Sunset brought Robin along to show her around. Sunset Shimmer: And this is the main hall where we get to hang out. Amy Rose: And this is are our lockers. Robin Diaz: Wow, This is so incredible. Sunset Shimmer: But wait until you see Crystal Prep Academy. Soon, They've payed a visit to Crystal Prep Academy. Sunset Shimmer: Here we are, Crystal Prep Academy. Amy Rose: What do you think, Robin? Robin Diaz: My word, I've never seen anything like it before. Sunset Shimmer: But wait until you meet our friends here. Then, They met a few friends inside. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Girls. Meet Robin Diaz. Indigo Zap: Hey, Robin, Welcome to Crystal Prep. Robin Diaz: Uh, Hi. Sour Sweet: We're so happy you're here. Sunny Flare: Yeah, She's Sour Sweet and I'm Sunny Flare. Sugarcoat: Sugarcoat, Nice to meet you. Lemon Zest: I'm Lemon Zest. Indigo Zap: And I'm Indigo Zap. Robin Diaz: Nice to meet you all, Twilight has told me all about you. Then, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance came with Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Hello, You must be Robin. We've heard so much about you. Dean Cadance: I am Dean Cadance, This is my husband and Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. And this is our baby, Flurry Heart. (to her baby) Say hi, Sweetie. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Robin Diaz: Aww, Hi there, Flurry Heart. Then, Robin tickles Flurry Heart as she laughed. Lemon Zest: Nadira usually helps out babysitting and Jarrod and Camille were her godparents. Shining Armor: And we had Twilight to thank for it. Dean Cadance: Flurry Heart sure likes you, Robin. Robin Diaz: She's so cute, Cadance. She looks just like you. Dean Cadance: (giggles) I think so too, Robin. Sugarcoat: So, Where are your friends? Sunset Shimmer: They're on their fishing trip. Amy Rose: They said they'll be back soon. Dean Cadence: I sure hope it goes well for them. Soon, They brought the mermaids to Cyberspace. Robbie Diaz: Here we are, Guys. Mordecai and Sora carried Marina and Kelly inside. Yoshi: Looks like it's good from here. Gmerl: But uh, Rob.... How are mermaids stand if they have tailfins. Robbie Diaz: Oh... I haven't thought about that... Princess Kelly: Oh, Don't worry about it, Marina can take care of that. (to Marina) Right Marina? Princess Marina: You bet, Kelly. Then, They started their transformation on two feet. Gmerl: Whoa... Yoshi: Wow, Awesome. Robbie Diaz: Nice. Princess Marina: Just a magic from our father. Princess Kelly: Now, We can have our two legs anytime if we wanted. Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles) Not bad, Not bad at all. Meanwhile with Gadgetmobile, He was taking a little solo drive around the city. Gadgetmobile: There ain't nothing I'd do then trolling around town. Then, He came to Crystal Prep and notice Robin was babysitting Flurry Heart. Gadgetmobile: Hello, Robin. What are you doing with Flurry Heart? Robin Diaz: Oh, I'm babysitting, Cause Shining Armor and Dean Cadence thought how great I am with her since Robbie. Gadgetmobile: Sounds good to me, Robin. How about you bring Flurry Heart for a ride? Robin Diaz: Sure. (puts Flurry Heart on a carseat) Here you go, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Gadgetmobile: She is just too cute. So, Gadgetmobile took them for a drive around town. Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity hang up a sign the said's "Now Hiring", Twilight and the girls were very happy for her. Rarity: Perfect, Now, I'll be ready for new employees. Twilight Sparkle: That's great, Rarity. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Good luck with that. Pinkie Pie: We hope it goes well, Rarity. Applejack: I can't imagine a better business then this. Fluttershy: Just be careful on what you're working on, Rarity. Then, Rarity saw Robbie at a pizza place across the Boutique. Rarity: Yoo-Hoo, Robert Diaz! Robbie Diaz: Huh? He looks as Rarity came to sit towards him. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Rarity, What's up? Rarity: Well, I was looking for someone to help me at my Boutique. Are you available for the job? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, Maybe... I don't know... Rarity: Please, Please, Please, Pleeease! Then, Twilight and Fluttershy came to see them. Twilight Sparkle: That shouldn't be to hard for you, Robbie, you should go for it. Fluttershy: She right, It's just for a little while, We just couldn't stand her like this. Robbie gave it some thought, Then, He looked at Rarity with puppy-dog eyes. Robbie Diaz: Rarity, You got yourself a deal. Rarity: Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You are the best friend a girl could ever have! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) So, When do I start? She showed Robbie a job application form. Rarity: Everything is on the agenda, Don't stop until you get the job done. Robbie Diaz: Alright. Later that day, Robbie came to Carousel Boutique. Robbie Diaz: (knocking on the door) Rarity, You open? Suddenly, Sweetie Belle opened the door. Sweetie Belle: Hey, Robbie, We're glad to see you. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Sweetie Belle. (looks around) Say, Uh, Where's you're sister? Sweetie Belle: Oh, She's just at her room. (calling to Rarity) Rarity, Robbie's here! Rarity: (responds) Coming! Soon, Robbie came just in time. Rarity: Ah, Robbie. Perfect timing. Ready for work? Robbie Diaz: You bet, What's first? Soon, Rarity unrolled a list of the things that need done. Rarity: All's on the agenda, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Okay, what's the first thing I need to do? She points her finger to the paper. Rarity: First one, Shoe polish. Robbie Diaz: Great, I got this. Soon, He helped out Rarity with all of the fashion gown and uniforms. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Everything's all hung up. Rarity: Very good, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: What's up next? Then, shoe polish time when Rarity (in her Rainbooms outfit) showed her heeled shoes with rainbow designs. Rarity: Just polish all of these shoes, Ane everything's ready. Robbie Diaz: Okay, I'll get on it right away. Rarity sit on a stole and put her feet onto the mantle. Robbie started polishing her shoes first. At last, Robbie finally got the job done. Meanwhile, Robin and Gadgetmobile were playing with Flurry Heart. Robin Diaz: Where's Flurry Heart....? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart....? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart....? Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Gadgetmobile: It's a good thing I've got Barney and Friends on for her, Robin. Robin Diaz: I know, I'm just glad to help out babysitting. Gadgetmobile: I've just wished I had two friends to talk to more often. Just then, They saw Emmy and Max and their friend, Enrique who'd just got out of school. Gadgetmobile: Hey look, There're some kids over there. Emmy: Hi, I'm Emmy. And this is my younger brother, Max. Max: And this is our friend, Enrique. Enrique: Hola, Please to meet you. Robin Diaz: Hi there, My name's Robin. Gadgetmobile: Gadgetmobile, At your service. Max: A talking car? No way. Robin Diaz: You three need a ride? Emmy: Definitely. Entrique: Glado que si, Gracias. So, They hopped on the cab next to Robin as Gadgetmobile continues. At the Boutique, Robbie was working really hard. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Rarity, I've just done putting some dresses. Rarity: Very good, Robbie. That'll do. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks a lot. Just then, Sassy Saddles came in to see Rarity Sassy Saddles: Hello, Rarity, Long time no see. Rarity: Sassy Saddles, What brings you here? Sassy Saddles: Just thought I'd come by to see how things were going in your Boutique. Rarity: We're just doing fine, my dear friend Robbie was just finished helping me out. Sassy Saddles: Do tell, Rarity. Robbie Diaz: Well, I had to do all the work for her just this once. Sassy Saddles: Which reminds me about what happened at the Cement Ceremony, It was the proudest time of my life. Rarity: Oh my goodness. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, that's incredible. Flashback showed Sassy's Cement Ceremony. Sassy Saddles: (narrating) I was there a few days ago, I was given the opportunity to press my hands on cement. Sassy Saddles place her hands on cement. Then, The whole crowd cheered. The Flashback ends back into reality. Sassy Saddles: It was the proudest moment of my life, I've looked up to myself ever since. Rarity: Wow, That's a nice story Sassy Saddles. Robbie Diaz: Cool. Then, Digit came to see Robbie. Digit: Hey, Robbie. Sorry to interrupt, But Pit is bringing a new comrade for Data Squad. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Who is it? Meanwhile at the Park, Rigby was sad because he missed his best friend, Mordecai. Rigby: (sighed) It's no use, I've missed Mordecai. Just then, Pit appears out of nowhere. Pit: Hello, Rigby. You're just the one I'm looking for. Rigby: Hey, You're that angel who took Mordecai! Who are you, And what've you done with him!? Pit: Whoa, Whoa, Calm down. My name is Pit, Lady Palutena's loyal servant. And Mordecai has came to see you. Rigby: Really? Mordecai: You bet, Rigby. Rigby: Mordecai! So Rigby and Mordecai hugged each other. Rigby: Man, I missed you so much! Mordecai: Hey, Rigby, I'm guessing you've been waiting here for me to come back, Huh? Rigby: Yeah, Thing's weren't the same without ya. Pit: Well, At least that's settled, We're gotta head back to Cyberspace.. Yoshi: Yeah, Palutena's waiting for us, Mordo. Mordecai: Okay Yoshi, Coming, Rigby? Rigby: Is it safe? Pit: Don't worry, It's perfectly fine. Just as they returned to Cyberspace, Robbie and the others were waiting for them. Rigby: Whoa.... Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Rigby, Welcome to Cyberspace. Rigby: Who're you guys? Mordecai: These are my friends, Robbie Diaz, his female clone, Robin, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Gmerl, Karone Hammond, Princesses Marina and Kelly. Rigby: So, Why am I here anyway? Robbie Diaz: You are going to be our new recruit, Rigby. Rigby: Whoa, No way. Motherboard: Yes way, Rigby. Rigby: This is awesome. Soon, Robin came back with her friends Emmy, Max and Enrique. Robin Diaz: Hi, Guys, I'm back. Emmy: Who're your friends, Robin? Robin Diaz: Oh, These are Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Gmerl, Karone Hammond, Princesses Marina and Kelly, and this is my male counterpart and leader of Data Squad, Robbie. Max: Hi. Enrique: Hola Rigby: I'm Rigby, Mordecai's best friend. Then, Dean Cadance came to see them. Dean Cadance: Hello, Everyone. How's Flurry Heart doing, Robin? Robin Diaz: Oh, She's doing just fine. Gadgetmobile: Yeah. Of course, We took excellent care of her. Dean Cadance: Anyhow, I have a surprise for you all at Crystal Prep Academy. Rigby: A Surprise for all of us!? Dean Cadance: Yes. Robbie Diaz: Really, What is it? Dean Cadance: I'll show it to you when we get there. Soon, Everyone came to the Academy in Dean Cadance's office. Rigby: So, What's the surprise, Cadance? Dean Cadance: (shows everyone the Dragon Scale) Behold the Magical Dragon Scale. Robbie Diaz: Wow. Mordecai and Rigby: Awesome! Yoshi: Ooh. Gmerl: Oh brother, What's so special about a stupid scale? Dean Cadance: This is no ordinary scale, Gmerl. Once you held on to it and make a wishing rhyme, You'll be transported into a place called Dragonland. Emmy: Hey, Max and I had our Dragon Scale back home. Max: It's how we first met our dragon friends, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Weezie. Enrique: Si, It it true, Dean Cadance. Dean Cadance: That's very impressive, Emmy. If only we could all go to Dragonland together. Just then, Rigby had an idea. Rigby: Hey, Guys. I have a great idea! Yoshi: What is it, Rigby? Rigby: Well, I was thinking that they've already done the work for this Dragon Scale that Dean Cadence is holding. All we have to do is make a dragon scale so big, It'll take all of us there to Dragonland! Gmerl (begins his facepalms) Twilight Sparkle: Rigby, You're a genius! Gmerl: (nervously laugh) Yeah... (makes like a gritting teeth) Genius. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm.. Sunset Shimmer: What's wrong, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I'm not really sure, But I'm thinking that Eggman might be up to something no good. Yoshi: Do you think it involves the Rainbow Phoenix that Marina told us about? Robbie Diaz: I think so, But I think we should try to keep the earth save. Twilight Sparkle: Then it's settled! Sunset, Starlight, Amy, Marina, Kelly, the girls and I will head straight to Dragonland with Emmy and Max's Dragon Scale and you boys can head straight to Cyberspace! Spike: Aye-aye, Twilight! Rigby: Gotcha. So the boys lefted for Cyberspace, They meet with Motherboard, Digit and the Cybersquad. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys, We're back. Matt: Took you guys long enough. Jackie: What kept you? Then, Mordecai brought out a replica of the Dragon Scale. Inez: What's this? Mordecai: It's a replica of the Dragon Scale, We need something to make it bigger. Yoshi: What do you think, Motherboard? Motherboard: Hmm, It maybe difficult, But I think it should work. Atticus Akito: Great, We need some kind of equipment to do the job. Digit: I have just thing. Spike, Hold out Cadance's Dragon Scale and I'll use the Portal Super Generator Laser Pad to use on it. Spike: (holds out the Dragon Scale) Ready, Digit. Digit: Okay, Here goes nothing. With one blast from the pad, It turned the dragon scale into the Super Dragon Scale. Spike: Woah, This sure is big enough. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It sure is, Spike. Digit: (on a communicator) This is Digit to Twilight, The Super Dragon Scale is ready, Over. Meanwhile, The girls were with Emmy, Max and Enrique. Twilight Sparkle: Copy that, Digit. Emmy, Max and Enrique are all set. Over and out. Emmy: Okay. Now, All we have to do is wish a rhyme and we'll be in Dragonland. Amy Rose: Well, I guess there's hoping for everything. So, Emmy, Max, Enrique and the girls begin to say the rhymes as the boys make ready. Emmy, Max, Enrique and the girls: I wish, I wish, With all my heart, To fly with dragons in a land apart. Meanwhile with the boys, They heard what Emmy, Max, Enrique and the girls say. Gmerl: Give me a break. First we met mermaids and now we gonna meet dragons? Yoshi: Well yeah. Gmerl: Well, Count me out of this. I've got more important things to do. So, Gmerl lefted leaving Sora and Sonic really worried. Mordecai: Man, I'm kinda worried about Gmerl. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, Don't worry, Guys. I've got an idea. He told the boy's the plan aand they agreed, so they say the rhyme. The boys: I wish, I wish, With all my heart, To fly with dragons in a land apart. With quick thinking, Robbie activated his morpher as he and the boys and Cybersquad were teleported to Dragonland. As for Robin and the girls, They've got themselves along with Cadance, Emmy, Max and Enrique to Dragonland. When everyone got to Dragonland, They could not believe their eyes. Yoshi: Whoa... Mordecai: Holy smokes.... Robbie Diaz: Wow, This is so incredible. Emmy: You guys made it, Welcome to Dragonland. Ord: Max, Emmy, Enrique! Emmy: Hi, Everyone, Great to see you all again. Cassie: We've missed you. Zak: Cassie's right, Dragonland wasn't the same without ya. Wheezie: Yeah, And who're your new friends? Robbie Diaz: My name's Robbie, Leader of the Data Squad Power Rangers and these are my friends, Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Karone Hammond, Princesses Marina and Kelly Princess Marina: Pleasure. Max: They've just came and joined us in Dragonland. Enrique: Having new amigos with us was fantastica! Yoshi: So, Now what, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Well, I think we should take a look around Dragonland, We might be able to find the Rainbow Phoenix along the way. Rigby: But what about Gmerl? You said you've got an idea. Robbie Diaz: That I do, Rigby. Yoshi: Say, What would happen if Eggman beats us to the Rainbow Phoenix? Sunset Shimmer: Then, We'll have to seek some help, Yoshi. Soon, Robbie used his morpher to call Gmerl, But there was no response. Robbie Diaz: Huh, No response... Mordecai: Man, Now what? Robbie Diaz: If I could just... Just then, Egg-Dragon fell from a portal up in the sky. Yoshi: Guys, Look! As everyone looked, Egg-Dragon was in a hurry the find the Rainbow Phoenix. Egg-Dragon: (laughing evilly) The Rainbow Phoenix will be as good as ours for Eggman. Rigby: What the heck is that!? Robbie Diaz: Looks like trouble. And coming to the rescue, Gmerl came out from the portal after Egg-Dragon. Gmerl: Back off, Dragon breath! Egg-Dragon: Hey, You back off, Platinum Ranger! Gmerl: Cyclone Daul Blade! The fight didn't take too long, Egg-Dragon had to fall back for the time being. Egg-Dragon: I'm not done yet, Rangers! Smoke ya later! (disappeared) Gmerl: We'll be waiting for ya. (powered down his ranger form) Rigby: Hey, Man. Thanks for coming for us. Gmerl: Not a problem. Ord: That wasn't an ordinary dragon. Was it, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I don't think so, Ord. That was one of Eggman's new robots, Egg-Dragon. Robin Diaz: But how did he get here? Gmerl: From Eggman's portal, That might be the reason why. Mordecai: So, How're we gonna find more info about the Rainbow Phoenix? Rigby: I haven't got a clue. Yoshi: Me either. Then, Emmy and Cassie had an idea. Emmy: ???, . Cassie: ???, . Robin Diaz: Are you two sure he could help? Emmy: ???, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts